Broken Wizard Finishing Schedule
This is my typical finishing schedule, more information about can be found on other pages that are specific to each step. The finishing process begins when the manufacturing process has been completed, that means all sawing, shaping, routing and drilling has been done. #Wood preparation, sand with 120 and then 240 all over the instrument to create a smooth level surface for spraying. #If you are staining the wood directly this step can be done now. #2 sprays of wash coat at a 1:2 (Lacqeur : Thinner) ratio about 45 minutes apart. After the second coat let the instrument dry for at least 4 hours before moving on. #If an open pore wood such as Ash or Mahogany or there are imperfections that need to be filled apply wood/grain filler. Allow the filler to dry for at least 4 hours then sand away all excess and apply a second coat of grain filler to completely fill all pores, dents, holes e.t.c. Let the second coat dry for at least 4 hours before sanding off all excess, 240 grit is reccomended. #Apply another 2 coats of wash coat 45 minutes apart as a barrier/sealer coat to lock in the grain filler. Wait at least 4 hours then sand lightly with 240 grit to create a level surface for further coats. #If you are laying down an opaque colour then a primer coat is reccomended, grey for dark colours or white for light colours. One wet coat at a 1:1 (Lacqeur : Thinner) ratio with the wood being completely or nearly completely obscured by the colour shood be sprayed. Let this dry for at least 6 hours and then level with 240 grit, try to avoid sanding through the primer layer to the washcoats below. #Colour coats both opaque and transparent are sprayed at a 1:1 ratio, the coat should be sprayed wet and complete coverage should be achieved, if not another coat can be sprayed 1 - 2 hours after the first, this should be sufficient in most cases. Leave to dry for at least 6 hours. #If you are sunbursting or toning then now is the most commond point to spray these coats, treat them like the colour coats using the same lacqeur : thinner, if you are doing this step then you don't have to wait 6 hours from the main colour step, just 1 -2 hours. Let the instrument dry for at least 6 hours after this step however. #Clear coats seal in all the steps below. Apply 4 - 8 coats depending on the thickness of the lacqeur, I use a 2:1 or 2.5:1 (lacqeur : thinner) ratio and go for about 6 coats. Spread the coats out over 2 - 3 days and wait about 1.5 - 2 hours between coats. #24 to 48 hours after all the clear coats are applied lightly sand with 800 grit wet to allow the solvent to evaporate quicker. #7 - 14 days after the final clear coat the finish should have hardened or cured for long enough for the final sanding phase, you may decide the finish is level enough or glossy enough at this stage and therefore you can skip this step. Wet sand the instrument starting ant 800 grit removing all the shiny spots. Then move up to 1000 - 1200 grit and start the process again, this should creat a smooth level surface all over the instrument. #Once the instrument is dry this is the buffing stage. If you used a satin finish then this step in not required. If you want to buff to a high gloss start with a medium buffing compound and buff all over, use finer and finer grit buffing compound until you are happy with the level of gloss, medium and fine are usually sufficient. Category:Finishing Step by Step